


Well That Just Takes The Cake

by velvetjinx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Great British Bake Off Fusion, Fandom Loves Puerto Rico, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: When Chris applied for a place on the Great British Bake Off, little did he know that he'd find something that he wasn't even looking for.





	Well That Just Takes The Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heuradys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heuradys/gifts).



> Written for my bidder heuradys! Many thanks to dracusfyre for the beta and ediblecrayon for the cheerleading. <3
> 
> Please also note it's been a long time since I've watched GBBO so if I've got some details wrong please forgive me and view them as artistic license.

There weren't usually many Americans on the Great British Bake Off, but as chance would have it, this year there were two and Chris wasn't overly happy about it. If he was the only one he might have had the edge in terms of viewer support--not that it mattered in terms of the competition--but there being another might count against him. 

It had been a whim to apply for GBBO; he'd always loved baking, and it seemed like fun. He'd been in the UK for five years for university, and was now in the penultimate year of his PhD in English; or, more specifically, the metaphysical poets. The other American was a student too--a PhD in chemistry. His name was Sebastian, and since they had been introduced Chris had been trying not to notice how attractive the other man was. 

And oh, boy, was he attractive. Brown hair just long enough to run your fingers through, piercing blue-gray eyes, high cheekbones, and a jawline you could cut yourself on. He also sported a small amount of stubble, and Chris could happily write odes to Sebastian's plump mouth. 

Mel and Sue were a delight, and Chris was platonically in love with both of them. Mary was awesome too, and although Chris wasn't convinced about Paul he was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. 

The first two weeks had gone pretty smoothly, and Chris had won Star Baker in the second week. They had loved his grandma’s recipe bread, to which he had added his own flavor twists, his technical bake had gone ridiculously well, and for the showstopper challenge he had created the best bagels this side of the Atlantic. Sebastian, who was from New York and came second, had looked slightly miffed about this, but that was too bad. 

Week three was desserts, and Chris was excited. He knew he could make epic desserts that went down really well when he and his roommates held dinner parties, so he was fairly confident. But when the results came in, he was second to Sebastian in every challenge. Sebastian ultimately won Star Baker that week, and Chris shook his hand as heartily as the others. 

After filming, the contestants decided to go out for drinks together, and Chris happily tagged along. In the pub, he found himself sitting next to Sebastian, which was just frustrating. This close, Chris could see Sebastian's beautiful long eyelashes which framed those amazing eyes and smell the spiciness of his aftershave. 

Chris cleared his throat. “Congrats on getting Star Baker, man. That's awesome.”

Sebastian smiled bashfully at him. “Thanks, Chris. I'll be honest, your bakes were so amazing I was surprised when they picked mine.”

Chris clapped him on the shoulder. “No way, man. Yours were fantastic. I'd’ve picked yours too.”

Sebastian ducked his head shyly, and Chris's heart skipped a beat. “So you're over here for uni? Did you find it kind of a culture shock too?”

“Oh yeah,” Chris replied with a laugh. “But I did my undergrad here too so I'm kinda used to it now.”

Sebastian nodded. “Yeah. I did my undergrad at NYU but I figured since I had the opportunity to study over here I should take it, you know? And I do love it here, it's just completely different.”

“Yeah, I hear that. So have you always lived in New York?”

“Nope,” Sebastian replied, shaking his head. “I'm, uh, actually originally from Romania? When I was eight my mom moved us to Austria for four years, then we moved to New York when I was twelve.”

Chris’s eyes widened. “Talk about a culture shock. Was it weird?”

“Kinda.” Sebastian shrugged. “I mean, I was more worried about what the kids would think of me. I had a pretty heavy accent, and all you want at twelve is to fit in, you know?”

Chris, remembering his own tweenage years, laughed and nodded. “Yeah, I get that.”

“So what made you apply to be on Bake Off?” Sebastian asked after taking a sip of his drink. 

“I don't know, I've just always loved baking, and it seemed like a good idea at the time?” Chris replied, laughing. “Now I'm in it I'm not so sure.”

“Nah, man, you'll do great.” Sebastian gave him a shy look from under his eyelashes, and Chris felt his heart thump double time in his chest. 

When he went back to his hotel room that night whenever he closed his eyes all he could see was Sebastian smiling at him. 

***

The next few weeks were hell on earth for Chris. Sebastian hadn't shown any sign that he was interested in Chris, and their rivalry was starting to heat up. Six people had now been sent home, and Chris and Sebastian got Star Baker an equal number of times. But then, on pastry week, disaster struck Sebastian. One of the other contestants, in their rush, knocked a bowl of his freshly made custard all over the floor. Personally, Chris cynically had to wonder if it had been accidental, but she was enormously apologetic. 

Sebastian looked panicked, and Chris, who was ahead of the game, rushed up to him. “Do you need help?” he asked. 

Sebastian looked at him, wide eyed. “Seriously?” Chris nodded, and Sebastian wrapped him in a hug. “Thank you so much! I just need help measuring more ingredients quickly. Thank god I hadn't put it in the refrigerator yet.”

Chris and Sebastian set to work, and soon Sebastian was cooking up a new batch of custard while Chris went back to his own pastries. Sue gave him a wide smile and a wink as he whipped up some cream, and he blushed. 

When Sebastian won Star Baker that week, Chris let out a sigh of relief. The woman who had knocked over Sebastian's custard ended up getting sent home, as she had used the wrong flavoring on one of her pastries and had overcooked one of the others. 

When they went out for drinks that night, Sebastian looked a little sad, and Chris sat next to him, jostling his elbow. 

“Why the long face?” Chris asked, smiling. “You won Star Baker, you should be thrilled!”

Sebastian shrugged. “I don't feel like I deserve it. If you hadn't helped me I might have ended up going home this week. You should have got Star Baker this week.”

“What?” Chris frowned. “Man, all I did was measure out some ingredients. You did all the hard work. Believe me, if I thought there had been any miscarriage of justice here I wouldn't be here right now.”

“Yeah?” Sebastian asked, looking so kissable that Chris had to physically restrain himself from leaning in and pressing their lips together. 

“Yeah,” he croaked after a long moment. 

“Thanks, man.”

Chris smiled. “No problem.”

When he won Star Baker the following week for biscuit week, no one’s smile was wider than Sebastian's. 

***

By the semi final, tensions were high and everyone left was starting to get stressed. When both he and Sebastian made it through to the final, along with an older British woman, Chris heaved a sigh of relief. Whatever happened now, he'd be okay. He'd reached the final of GBBO, which was basically a dream come true in and of itself. 

His crush on Sebastian hadn't eased at all over the weeks; if anything, it had just gotten stronger, and Chris would feel his heart leap whenever Sebastian smiled. He knew he was pining, but he didn't even know of Sebastian liked guys in general, let alone if he liked Chris in that way. He'd certainly never made any moves, hadn't even flirted, unless he'd been flirting so subtly that Chris hadn't picked up on it. 

When they arrived for the final, Sebastian squeezed Chris's hand on the way into the tent. “Good luck,” he said softly. 

“You too,” Chris whispered back through a mouth gone dry. 

The Signature Challenge was savory pithivier, and Chris set to work with a focus that would have surprised even him if he'd thought about it. When his was chosen as being the best, he was delighted. Sebastian was second, and Veronica, the British woman, was third. 

The Technical challenge proved to be more difficult. It was a blackcurrant mille-feuille to one of Paul's recipes, and although Chris struggled slightly, he could see Veronica was near a nervous breakdown. When it came to the judging, Sebastian's was chosen to be first, with Chris a close second. Unfortunately, Veronica’s didn't look anything like what it was supposed to, and she looked near tears. 

When the Showstopper was announced, Chris's heart sank. A three-tiered wedding cake of their own design was the challenge, and Chris had never even considered such a thing. 

Luckily, his stubbornness and determination kicked in, and he set to work planning. 

When the time of the challenge came, he laid out all his ingredients and took a deep breath before beginning. He had a knack with icing modeling, so while the spiced chocolate and beetroot cakes were baking he fashioned a chubby Cupid with a bow and arrow from fondant and left it to dry before starting on the fondant flowers. He had some edible flowers too, which he caramelized. 

When the cake was finished, Chris had to admit it looked spectacular. When he glanced over at Sebastian's, his eyes widened. Sebastian's cake was covered in hearts, and the top had a large heart shaped trellis with a bride and groom underneath. Victoria’s was quite simple, and she had decorated it with non-edible flowers. It was very pretty, but Chris had a feeling she didn't stand a chance. 

Mary and Paul--and Mel and Sue--were full of praises for all the cakes, and then the four left the tent to discuss who the winner would be. The three of them sat together, Chris in the middle, all holding hands. The feel of Sebastian's hand in his was almost too much for Chris on top of the stress of the day, but somehow he managed. 

Finally, after what felt like forever, the two judges and two hosts came back into the tent. The three contestants waited with bated breath as the tension built. 

“And the winner of the Great British Bake Off 2013 is…”

Sebastian squeezed Chris's hand, and he squeezed back. 

“Chris Evans!”

Chris stood in shock as Veronica and Sebastian wrapped him in a hug, quickly joined by Mel and Sue. He was so completely overcome that all he could hear was white noise, so it took a few seconds for him to realize that he was supposed to go and shake hands with the judges before going outside to film his reaction to winning. 

When the fuss had finally calmed down, Sebastian approached him, knocking their shoulders together. “Hey, congratulations!” he said, smiling widely. “You deserved it, Chris. Your bakes were amazing.”

“So were yours!” Chris said with a laugh. “I'm really amazed they didn't pick you.”

Sebastian shook his head. “I'm not. That wedding cake really was a showstopper.” He bit his lip, twisting his fingers together. “So, uh. I've wanted to ask you for a while, but it never seemed like the right time… But, uh. Do you want to have dinner with me sometime? Maybe?”

Chris’s head shot up and his eyes widened. “Really? I mean, yeah, I'd love to, but…”

“But?”

“I didn't even think you liked me like that.”

Sebastian shot him a small smile. “Yeah, well, I'm kind of awkward and useless at flirting. Besides, I didn't think it was appropriate while we were still rivals or people might have thought we were colluding. So you really want to?”

“I really do,” Chris replied with a laugh. He glanced around, but there was no one else about. “I really want to kiss you right now.”

“Well I'm not going to stop you.”

Chris cupped Sebastian's cheek in his palm and leaned in, finally tasting those lips. It was everything he had dreamed of and more, and he knew he'd never be able to get enough. 

There was a cough behind them, which they ignored, until it turned into a series of dramatic hacking coughs. They broke apart abruptly, looking around to see Sue standing at the door of the tent, grinning. “If you boys are quite ready, we're doing photographs.”

They nodded, and Sue went back into the tent. 

“Once more into the breach,” Chris said with a laugh, and Sebastian squeezed his hand. 

***

They had exchanged numbers, and were both at London universities, which made things easier. Sebastian was studying at Imperial, and Chris at UCL. A few days had passed, but Chris had heard nothing from Sebastian, and had started to wonder if it was just going to fizzle out. 

On the fourth day, however, as he was sitting with his roommates discussing the rota for chores, his cellphone rang, and the caller ID pronounced it to be Sebastian. Chris grabbed his phone and ran to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him as he answered. 

“Hello?”

“ _Hey, Chris, it's Sebastian._ ”

“Hey!” Sebastian sounded kind of nervous, and Chris wondered why. 

“ _I'm really sorry I haven't called. Things have been kinda crazy the last few days._ ”

“It's cool, man, I know that feeling.” There was a moment of silence, then Chris cleared his throat. “So, uh. How have you been?”

“ _Good, yeah. Uh, about dinner…_ ”

_Here we go,_ Chris thought. _Here’s where I get let down gently._

“ _...I was thinking maybe we could meet in Covent Garden and go for a drink, then maybe go to a restaurant around Leicester Square?_ ”

“Oh! Uh, yeah! That would be great!”

“ _You don't sound so sure?_ ”

“No, no, I am, I just… doesn't matter. I'd love that. When and what time?”

They arranged the details between them--Friday night at six--and said their goodbyes. Chris flopped onto his bed and grinned. He couldn't wait to see Sebastian again. 

***

When Friday came, Chris made his way to Covent Garden and headed to the pub they'd agreed to meet at. When he got there, Sebastian was already at the bar, and Chris took a moment to drink in the sight of him. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and black pants that hugged his ass perfectly, and his hair looked soft. Chris wanted to run his fingers through it. 

Sebastian turned and saw him. He smiled widely, and Chris smiled back, his heart beating double time in his chest, before approaching him. Sebastian immediately wrapped him in a hug, and Chris clung to him for a moment before letting go. 

They made small talk for a few minutes as they got their drinks, then retreated to a table in a quiet corner of the pub. The evening rush hadn't started quite yet, so the pub wasn't quite as full as Chris knew it would get. 

“So, uh. How have you been?” Sebastian asked after a moment. 

“Good, yeah. Getting back into the swing of things,” Chris replied with a smile. “How about you?”

“I've been okay. I couldn't wait to see you again,” Sebastian said softly, and Chris felt slightly dizzy. 

Chris sipped his drink slowly, not wanting to get drunk, and Sebastian did the same. They chatted about their lives, and while the time was peppered with almost-awkward silences, Chris felt himself start to relax. 

By the time they'd finished their beer it was time to head to the restaurant, and they made their way through the well lit London streets. It was a warm evening, and Chris was glad he hadn't bothered with a jacket. 

When they arrived at the restaurant their table was ready and they were seated straight away. Sebastian smiled shyly at Chris over the top of the drinks menu. “Do you want more beer? Or would you rather wine?”

Chris thought for a moment. “I'm good with either. Do you have a preference?”

“Shall we get a bottle of wine, then?”

Chris nodded. “Sure.”

They discussed wines for a while before settling on one they both knew and liked. When it came, and they had ordered their food, Chris sipped slowly from his glass as they sat in silence for a few moments. 

“So… baked anything good recently?” Sebastian asked suddenly, grinning, and Chris laughed. 

“Actually, yeah, I baked a really nice brioche this morning.”

“Oh, man, I love brioche! I'd love to try yours.”

Sebastian blushed, as though suddenly realizing how that sounded, and Chris smiled at him over his glass. “I'd like that too,” he responded, and Sebastian glanced up at him through his eyelashes, eyes dark. 

Their food arrived soon after, so Chris didn't have the time to overthink the exchange. He had chosen to have the steak, and Sebastian had ordered a pizza, but within minutes they were feeding each other off their own plates. 

By the end of the meal, they had finished the bottle of wine, and Chris was feeling pleasantly buzzed. 

“Should we get dessert?” Sebastian asked, and Chris shrugged. 

“If you like. Or…” He took a deep breath. “Or you could come back to mine and have some of the brioche.”

“Hmm, I don't know,” Sebastian mused. “I'd say brioche was more of a breakfast food.”

Chris gathered his courage before murmuring, “That works too.”

Sebastian gazed at him for a moment, expression unreadable, but before Chris had time to wonder if he'd made an error of judgment Sebastian was calling over their waiter with a clipped, “Check please?”

They split the check, then left the restaurant. It had cooled down a little, and Chris shivered slightly. 

“Cold?” Sebastian asked, and Chris nodded. “Hmm, I think I know a good way to warm you up.”

Chris smirked at him. “We still have to get the tube back to my place. Don't want to get arrested for public indecency.”

Sebastian stopped him with a hand on his arm before dragging him into a kiss. “You're so fucking tempting, Chris, you know that?” 

Chris blinked, slightly dazed. “Come on. I wanna get to my place as soon as possible.”

“Ditto,” Sebastian replied with a laugh. 

On the tube, they mostly managed to keep their hands off each other, aside from Chris laying his head in Sebastian's shoulder for most of the journey. Chris’s apartment was a five minute walk from the tube station, and soon he was unlocking the door and leading Sebastian inside. 

His roommates were fortunately nowhere to be seen, and Chris turned, wrapping Sebastian in his arms. “You want the grand tour?”

Sebastian kissed him briefly. “There's only one room I'm interested in right now,” he responded, his tone a promise. 

Chris grabbed Sebastian's hand and dragged him through to the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him. Sebastian pulled him in for a kiss as they began to strip each other, stopping every so often to giggle when buttons refused to come undone, or shirts got caught on ears and noses, or when Chris nearly tripped over his pants as he tried to kick them off. 

Finally, however, they were naked, and Chris looked Sebastian up and down, taking him in. He was well muscled without being overly bulky, strong but lean, and when Chris's eyes fell on Sebastian's hard cock he felt his mouth start to water. 

He led Sebastian over to the bed and they climbed on together, kissing all the time as though it would hurt to be separated even for a moment. Chris grasped hold of Sebastian's cock, and Sebastian returned the favor as they began to stroke each other. 

“Want to suck you,” Chris murmured against Sebastian's lips. “Can I?”

“Oh my god, Chris, fucking yes, do it.”

Chris kissed him again, then began to kiss and nip his way down over Sebastian's jaw, his neck, his chest, and his stomach until finally reaching that beautiful cock. He took hold of it, lapping at the head while Sebastian groaned, then began to suck. 

Sebastian's head fell back on the pillows and he let out a long moan as Chris practically swallowed his cock, nose and lips brushing against wiry hair. He did this a few times, until Sebastian was putty beneath him, then began to suck him properly. He tongued around the head, digging the tip into the slit to collect the precome there, and Sebastian gasped. 

“Shit, fuck, Chris, I'm close,” he managed, hand tugging lightly at Chris's hair. 

Chris pulled off long enough to say, “Do it, come in my mouth,” before sucking Sebastian's cock back between his lips. 

“Oh my god, oh my god, Chris, I'm gonna come, gonna come, coming, _fuck_ ,” Sebastian cried out as Chris's mouth was filled with bittersalt liquid. Chris kept sucking lightly until Sebastian twitched away, sensitive, then let Sebastian's cock drop from his mouth and slid up the bed to kiss him. Sebastian kissed back deeply, licking the taste of himself out of Chris's mouth. “C’mere,” Sebastian said hoarsely, taking hold of Chris's cock and starting to stroke. 

Chris kept kissing Sebastian as his pleasure mounted, already turned on from sucking Sebastian. He could feel his orgasm building, and he was almost there… almost… there… he was… “Coming, fuck!” he gasped out, feeling pleasure overtake him and practically melt his synapses. 

Sebastian looked down at his come covered hand, then looked Chris in the eye as he lifted it up to his mouth and began to lick the come from his fingers. Chris groaned, and Sebastian grinned wickedly at him before leaning in to kiss him. 

“Stay the night?” Chris asked, and Sebastian nodded in agreement. “Stay forever?” he asked in low tones, and Sebastian smiled, kissing him again. 

***

_Three years later_

When Chris had made the wedding cake for Bake Off, he'd never imagined that one day he'd make the same cake for his own wedding. But as he looked at his new husband, his Sebastian, as they pressed the knife into it together, he knew it had been the right choice. 

Life was good.


End file.
